Best Friends
by Alera33
Summary: (Name) and Nathaniel have been best friends for a long time, but when Nathaniel harbors a secret, how will (Name) react when she finds out? PeacockHolder!Nathaniel. Reader Insert.


"(Name). (Name)," someone calls me back from the world of dreamland back into the insufferable, miserable world known as reality. I look up to see my teacher Ms. Bustier, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. "This better not happen again (Name)."

"Well, the probability of it happening again is highly likely," I say cheekily as she glares at me. "But I promise to try not to." She gives me one last look before going back to the front.

"Why didn't you warn me?" I ask my best friend, Nathaniel as I glare at him. He looks at me sheepishly before responding.

"I'm sorry, I was drawing." My gaze on him softens.

"It's okay," I say, leaning my head to rest on his shoulder as he tenses up before relaxing. "Do you want to hang out today? I have nothing to do."

"Sure," he replies, still doodling on his paper. Even though Nathaniel is extremely shy and insecure about his drawings, I still get to see a lot more than everyone else does.

"What are you working on?"

"That's it," Ms. Bustier says. "You two, gather your things and sit in the hall until class is over. You can have your conversation out there since it is more important than class." I raise my hand.

"(Name) don't!" Nathaniel whisper yells at me.

"Yes (Name)?" Ms. Bustier asks with a sigh.

"Ms. Bustier, eat a snickers. You get a little hostile when you're hungry."

"Out," she seethes with a blush on her face, pointing to the door. As we walk by Chloe, she of course has to make a comment.

"Look it's (Name) and her little boyfriend. Getting kicked out once again," she says. I stop and smirk at her as Nathaniel tries to pull me away.

"At least I have actual friends I don't have to bribe to like me," I tell her before walking out of the door. We sit down in the hallway and lean against the wall, I put my head on Nathan's shoulder again.

"Will you draw something on my hand?" I ask holding out my left hand for him to draw on.

"Sure," he sighs and gets the necessary materials out of his bag. "(Name) you really need to have a filter on you mouth."

"I know," I groan, watching him make an intricate design. "I can't help it though. Especially with Chloe, but you should be proud of me. I held myself back from saying mean things to her."

"Good," he says, looking at me from behind his red orange hair. As he draws, I can't help but notice the bracelet on his wrist. It had shown up on his wrist three months ago and he said he's had it for a while and decided to wear it now. After he finishes the design, I admire it.

"Nathaniel, you're amazing! I love how it wraps around my wrist. It's so cool." He blushes at the praise I give him. "Can I put your hair up? Please?" I plead with him. I had put up his hair before and he looked so cute.

"Fine," he sighs in defeat and turns so I have access to his hair.

"Yes!" I quickly grab a hair band and pull most of Nathaniel's hair back, leaving his bangs down to cover part of his face. After I put his hair into a ponytail, I look at him, admiring his cuteness.

"Oh my gosh Nath!" I gush. "You are such a cute little tomato!" I grin as his cheeks turn red and he tries to cover his face with his hands.

"(Name)," he whines. "Stop it." I look at the time seeing a minute before the bell rings and we are free from this brainwashing prison. Quickly, I pull Nathaniel up and we ready ourselves, hoping we can escape before Ms. Bustier tries to talk to us. As soon as the bell rings, I grab Nathan's wrist and shoot down the hallway. We get out of the building and I do something I know Nathaniel wouldn't approve of.

"Freedom!" I scream, throwing my hands into the air as people stare at me with odd looks.

"(Name)!" Nathaniel scolds me.

"What?" I ask innocently. He sighs and we continue our walk to my house. Out of nowhere an akuma pops out and Nathaniel and I get split up. Luckily, Ladybug and Le Paon come to save the day. Truthfully, I have a crush on Le Paon. Don't worry I still hold much affection for my little tomato. Le Paon is only an infatuation of mine. But may I just say, he looks dang fine in that skin tight outfit. The blues, greens, and little bit of red really accented his red orange hair and turquoise eyes. Wait, that's what Nathaniel looks like. He couldn't be, no that's impossible. I laugh off my impossible thought and watch from the alleyway I decide to hide in as Ladybug and Le Paon fight off the akuma. Le Paon uses his Dessiner (French for draw), it transforms his peacock fan into a quill, allowing him to draw anything and whatever he draws comes to life. Le Paon draws a flock of birds that fly in front of the akuma, distracting him so Ladybug can release the butterfly and deevilize it. The crowd surrounds them, giving praises. Le Paon finds a way to slip by unnoticed, and runs over to my alley, his miraculous on his wrist beeping signaling his time is up. He obviously doesn't see me and detransforms, Le Paon becoming my best friend Nathaniel. My jaw drops and eyes open wide in astonishment.

"Nathaniel, we have a problem," his dark blue kwami says after spotting me.

"What's wrong Duusu?" Nathaniel says as he turns around. "(Name)!"

"Nathaniel, we are going to go home and discuss this okay?" I say coolly. He mutley nods, looking a little scared. I grab his hand entwining our fingers as we make our way to my house.

Once inside, we silently take off our shoes and go into the kitchen and get a snack like we do any other day.

"Your kwami can come out you know, I'm not going to do anything."

"Sorry," he whispers. "Force of habit." Nathaniel opens the side of his jacket, his kwami flying out.

"Do you have any grapes?" She asks, flying very close to my face. I pull out a bowl and fill it with green and purple grapes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I beckon Nathan with my finger and we sit in the living room on opposite ends of the couch. "Nath, I'm not gonna bite you can relax," I tell him and watch as he visibly relaxes his body. "Now do you want to explain how this happened?"

He explains that an old man gave him the bracelet and after he put it on, his kwami Duusu appeared.

"It freaked me out at first," he says rubbing the back of his neck. "But Duusu explained everything to me. It took me awhile to be able to fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir because of my confidence issues, but once I did, it was amazing. I could be more confident and put myself out there." Nathaniel says all this confidently, showing the confident side I rarely see, but is the personality of Le Paon. My eyebrows knit together in concentration as I think about all of this. I hear a small whimper come from Nathaniel and look up, seeing tears shining in his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" He asks in a small voice.

"No," I say quickly as slide next to him. I put my arm around his shoulders and hug him to me. "I could never hate you. You're still the same Nathaniel I love." The words easily flow out of my mouth and I blush hard and so does he. We look away from each other, but stay in the embrace. There is silence for awhile before anyone speaks.

"I love you too," Nathaniel says quietly, not facing me. I turn his face towards me and look him in the eyes, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek as he blushes.

* * *

A/N: Nathaniel is the cutest thing in the world, you need to look up pictures of him with his hair up. SO CUTE! Welp, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
